Applicators of various construction are available for applying paint to various objects. These applicators are of various shapes, designs and sizes and include paint brushes with bristles and foam rubber; rollers having various materials thereon for applying paint to various articles; and spray painting apparatuses. Available applicators, can be used to paint the square openings of conventional lattice work, but the use of such applicators for such purpose is extremely tedious, time consuming, costly, messy or require substantial experience.
In the field of applicators for applying paint to the square openings in lattice work, there has been a longfelt need for a simple applicator that an inexperienced person could use which would have a brush head that would allow greater amounts of paint to be loaded on the applicator and reduce the time and tediousness associated with applying paint to lattice work, particularly the walls of the numerous openings in the lattice work.